


Double-trouble

by Jencroo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Experimentation, Kinks, M/M, Narcissism, Self-cest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Crowley accidentally started a new wave of experiments
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Double-trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my debut writing a smutty stuff in english. Beg you to be honest, but soft in criticism.

— What for Heaven's sake is going on here?!  
  
Angel's voice was almost on the highest pitch. A cough cut the silence when he blinked twice. Then two more times. The image still remained as he came closer with great disbelief on his face. Crowley shook his shoulders, gloomed and leaned to the bookshelf with his arms crossed.  
  
— Did you know I could summon a twin? Me neither. – He murmured and gave the second Crowley a brief annoyed glance.  
  
The second one was standing a few steps next to him and looked really lost. It was the foul fiend itself, up to the short pointy horns on his head. Completely naked, a true copy-paste of the Crowley's body, but more hellish if you can say so. The skin was a bit darker, with snake scales on the wrists, ankles and under collarbones. A long, thin flaky tail wobbled between his legs. An ember of the eyes covers all the globe, the cracky pupil barely flickered as he was staring without blinking.  
  
— I dunno how to unsummon it by the way.

— Crowley, he is not "it"! – Angel glared at the creature, analyzing the scale of a disaster.

— It is! It cannot even speak! – Crowley flinged up and exclaimed. – Look, it is just a...shadow, or sort of. No talking, no will or decision making. It is just moving on its own. No mind working. Definitely "it".  
  
Aziraphale took a deep breath and froze for a minute in hard thinking. Then flinged " _wait here, both of you_ " and left to the back room.  
  
It was never simple with Crowley. Always causing trouble or unintentionally starting adventures. No rest for the wicked. But that's why the life with him was so refreshing and fascinating. Aziraphale honestly never was to complain about anything. His demon was caring and heedful, always somewhere nearby and ready to please all the needs. Or wishes. Especially after they established this sort of relationship and started dating as humans call it. Not to mention his passion in sex. No match. _As if Aziraphale had hoards of lovers, good lord._  
  
He returned with the ancient book of infernal creatures encyclopedia few minutes after and almost had a heart attack for the second time in a day.  
  
— Ex- _fucking_ -cuse me?!  
  
The view of his precious demon kissing his damned self was astounding and horrifying and the same time. But the fact that Crowley was obviously unwilling to cut it off was shocking. The book nearly met the floor.  
  
— I found it a good use, angel. It can be the best pet lover. – The demon smirked and stepped away, taking a sit to the nearest chair. – It is learning fast, and all its doings are not predictable for me. Yet I sense all the feelings of the twin as my own.  
  
Crowley looked loathsomely proud of himself. Seeing that the angel does not respond the right way he said " _look_ " and turned to the twin again. The show has begun.  
The fiend gazed with impatience at his rightful master. Then kneeled with no hesitation, crawled closer and sat right between Crowley's long legs. Hesitating for a second, he gave the angel a grinning glare and put hands on the fly. Moment after his fingers rubbed almost-erected dick and licked it for trial. There came a low moan from above.  
  
Aziraphale could not move a finger. All his body petrified, he couldn't even make his eyes shut. Not that he wanted to. First impression vanished after he saw how perfectly twin's lips fit his demon's cock. That was aesthetically pleasing in a highest level. Beloved face with expression of pleasure shook something inside, and the angel had no nerve to resist. He just remained in the doors with a gaze linger.  
  
They will definitely give it a good use.


End file.
